I'm a Pirate You're a Princess
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Based on the video made by ThePirateMermaid. Jack and Rapunzel are both Guardians fighting Pitch. As time passes on, they begin to fall for each other. Who will win in the final battle: good or bad? Sorry for this horrible summary, I've just been waiting to finally get this out. Jackunzel one-shot.


**Based on the fan-made video by MisticalSeaMerimaid (though she recently changed her username to ThePirateMermaid) on YouTube. You MUST watch the video! IT'S REALLY GOOD! Plus, it'll help you understand my stinky story. (Sorry, no Sandy)  
**

**I do not own her video. But I wanted to turn this into an actual, honest-to-goodness story just for my own entertainment and I also figured others who saw the video might like it. So, please enjoy!**

I'm a Pirate You're a Princess  


Jack stared at the moon. He wanted answers, but MiM wasn't talking to him. His blue sweatshirt's hood was up and covering most of his head, and he leaned on his staff. Finally, he gave up and walked on telephone pole wires to amuse himself, watching frost gather on the wires. Suddenly, he noticed gold sand swirls soaring around him. He smiled and watched them. Jack touched one of them. It turned into a dolphin, and "swam" around the winter spirit, making him laugh. He pushed back his hood and gazed in amazement at the sand.

Then he thought he'd seen something. He glanced around quickly, searching for whoever it was. He dropped down by a building covered in bright light and continued looking about. He heard a small noise and whirled around, staff poised to attack. It was a girl standing with her arms crossed across a frying pan. Rapunzel was her name, and Jack had met her a few times at the Pole and in crossing. She was the guardian of light and good dreams, and she used her long, golden hair to give the good dreams to children. He thought she was beautiful, and even tried to flirt with her whenever they passed, but she was always very aggressive towards him.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" she asked him harshly.

Jack smiled and leaned on his staff. "Just stopping by, walking around, enjoying the nighttime," he replied. "How 'bout you?"

Rapunzel got up close to his face. "I've been giving good dreams to the children. It's my job as guardian. I've actually been doing something _valuable_, unlike someone I know. All you know how to do is play and have fun!" And with that she turned her back on him and walked away into the shadows.

* * *

The next day, Jack saw Rapunzel again. She was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, kids passing through her. She looked sad and lonely as she stared after the kids, sighing.

All day Jack thought it over, and that night, he stared at a window and made frost gather on the glass. Then he shook his head and walked on the roof of the barn. He couldn't get Rapunzel out of his head.

* * *

Early in the morning, when the sun had just risen in the sky, Jack was flying around town when he heard quiet sobbing noises. He turned towards the sound and saw Rapunzel weeping, her face in her hands.

Jack floated down to her and crouched on the rocks next to where she was sitting in the grass. She glanced up and he saw how broken she looked, no longer the tough girl he had seen before.

"Hey," he said, not sure what to say. She just stared at him, one of her eyebrows twitching slightly in confusion. He smiled at her a little and swung his staff over his shoulder. "Um, I saw you yesterday. I know how it feels to be invisible. And-I want to be there for you. Do you, uh, want to go somewhere together?"

Rapunzel wiped her nose. "Really?" she asked, smiling at him. Jack grinned and leaned on his staff. "Let's go, then!" Rapunzel got up and began running off. Jack followed, soaring through the sky while laughing to himself.

* * *

The two arrived in the city. Rapunzel's long blonde hair kept getting in everyone's way, so Jack asked a couple of young girls to help. They braided it elaborately and even decorated it with some flowers. Jack went off in search of something for them to eat, and Rapunzel explored the town.

She spotted a large mosaic tile design on one of the buildings. A few girls and a woman she assumed was their mother were at the base of it, placing flowers there. Rapunzel took a closer look at it. It was of two people: a boy with brown hair and a girl with short brown hair. She tilted her head, staring at it more intently.

However, some people playing instruments walked by and caught her attention. She followed them and Jack walked with her, his staff behind his back, his arms over it.

Rapunzel started dancing to the music. Jack leaned against a statue and grinned as he watched her. She pulled more people into the dance and he ducked his head, still grinning. _She looks so beautiful_, he thought, a bit dazed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Pitch's lair, the boogeyman himself was plotting his evil plan. He laughed maliciously as his mind spun. "Ah, Rapunzel, my dear," he murmured to himself. "You've experienced fear all of your life. Now it is time . . . to put the fear into action." He grinned wickedly and swirled some black nightmare sand into the shape of the guardian of light and dreams, none other than Rapunzel, then closed his fist quickly, crushing it.

* * *

Back in town, Jack had to run off for a bit. He promised he would be back as soon as he could, and told Rapunzel to wait for him. She stood on the shore, in the dark of night, when she heard evil laughing.

Rapunzel looked harder into the gloom. Suddenly, a man dressed all in black turned around, laughing and playing with black dream sand. It dawned on her who this man was.

"Boo," he said, grinning hugely. "Rapunzel, was it? Do you know who I am? I'm the boogeyman, bringer of fear and nightmares. Some call me the Nightmare King, but my name is Pitch Black. It's been delightful meeting you. But I'm afraid that our dear Jack Frost won't be joining us."

"W-what do you mean?" Rapunzel asked him. "No. He wouldn't leave me here."

"On the contrary. He _has_ left you here." Pitch made an odd gesture. "He's never coming back, dear Rapunzel. He's left you! Isn't that your greatest fear?" He was shouting now. "That you'll fall in love with someone and then they'll abandon you?! Isn't it?"

Rapunzel, scared and, frankly, _freaking out_, started to run away from him in a panic. But her braid caught on a log and was stuck! She tugged on it and tugged on it, but it wouldn't budge. Pitch's nightmares came charging at her and she gasped in fear.

* * *

In Antarctica, Jack felt a prickly sensation at the back of his neck. He started.

"A thousand apologies, Jack," a cold voice said behind him. "But I believe that I have something you want."

Jack whirled around. There was Rapunzel, chained and gagged to a pole made of nightmare sand. She struggled against her bonds. He rushed towards her, ready to grab her, but Pitch shouted, "The staff, Jack! Which do you love more: her or the staff?"

Jack was about to blast him with his ice magic, but then sighed in defeat and handed it over. Pitch snatched it away from him.

"Now give her back to me," he growled, holding his hand out.

Pitch just shook his head. "Nah." Jack's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. Pitch broke the staff over one knee and Jack felt a pain in his gut. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. Pitch shot black sand at him, and Jack slammed into a wall of ice, then fell into a chasm below, unconscious. The boogeyman threw his staff down to the winter spirit in disgust.

Rapunzel struggled even harder against her chains and gag as Pitch walked away from the chasm. Pitch glared at her and took her with him back to his lair, where forced her into a room and closed the curtains behind him.

Rapunzel felt something funny in the back of her head. She sat up on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Suddenly, without a warning, the world started spinning and a sensation took over her.

* * *

*Flashback*

A brown-haired boy with warm brown eyes was standing in front of a girl with short brown hair. They looked about the same age. The girl was on thin ice. Rapunzel felt frozen; she couldn't move or even blink. All she could do was watch.

"Hold on," the boy said, smiling at the girl. "I've got you, don't worry. You'll be okay." He reached for his staff and used it to push the girl off of the patch of cracking ice.

The boy looked up and grinned at the girl. The girl breathed hard, looking a bit pale. The boy stood up and laughed. "See? That wasn't so bad!" He looked like he was about to reach out and touch her, but he fell into the ice.

The girl reached her arms out to catch him, but she was too late to. "Jack!" she cried out desperately. _Jack_? Rapunzel thought.

A bright golden light flowed from the water, swirling around the girl. She stared in wonder. The boy named Jack was floating in the water, and the girl's hair began to grow long and blonde. She felt it, crying out, "What's happening?" Her voice sounded so much like Rapunzel's her heart missed a beat. The boy's hair turned white and his eyes shot open.

* * *

Both Rapunzel and Jack gasped in shock. Rapunzel staggered backward onto a vanity. Jack glanced at his golden box of teeth in shock. Rapunzel's eyes widened. Jack suddenly felt that he had the power to fix his staff. He grabbed it and repaired it with his own magic. He laughed and flew off in search of Rapunzel.

In Pitch's lair, he was dancing across the globe that had once been lit up with millions of children's belief. Now Pitch was destroying all of their hopes and dreams. But then he heard a rustle behind him and looked towards the sound. Rapunzel was standing there, gripping the curtains.

"Pitch." She made the name sound like poison in her mouth. "You LIED to me. Jack loves me. I love him. He would never abandon me!"

Pitch turned around and an evil grin spread across his face.

Rapunzel stepped away from the curtains. "You evil, dark monster will pay for this and all of your cruelties!"

Pitch just continued smiling. "We'll see." He snapped his fingers and they were transported outside. Rapunzel spotted Jack flying rapidly towards them.

Pitch flew towards him on a cloud of nightmare sand. Rapunzel dashed over to a tall building and used her hair to pull herself to the top.

* * *

Jack shot a series of white-and-blue ice spikes at Pitch. He exploded and was encased in a huge ice barrier as he shot ice magic at the boogeyman. He fell to the ground, but was able to get back on his feet.

The winter spirit was about to shoot more ice at him when a golden hand grabbed Pitch by the arm and dragged him away. A golden cloud of dream sand swirled around him, consuming him. In the midst of it all was Rapunzel, the color of the sun, glaring at him with hatred and anger.

"That will teach you to mess with us," she declared.

* * *

Rapunzel looked around in the dark, and spotted Jack. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to him. The two shared a hug.

Afterwards, she shot huge golden fireworks into the sky. The kids there who had helped them fight Pitch gasped in awe at the beautiful sight. A boy named Jamie who Jack was especially close to walked up to him and asked him, "What if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing? What if-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, kid!" Jack said, crouching down to Jamie's height. "Do you stop believing in the sun when the moon comes out?"

"No."

"It's the same with us guardians. We'll always be here." He tapped Jamie's chest where his heart was. "No matter what." Rapunzel smiled encouragingly behind Jack at Jamie and Jamie smiled back. Jack smiled as well. Then he stood up and walked away with Rapunzel.

Later, they shared their very first kiss, and it was as amazing as the fireworks Rapunzel had put on.

**PHEW! You do not know how long it took me to finally finish this! OVER FOUR MONTHS! I've been so busy with homework that I've been pushing my writing aside. Well, it's out now, so no more complaining! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, AND PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEO!**


End file.
